


Of Vampires and Evasions

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Early S5.For: Romanyg. Happy Birthday.





	Of Vampires and Evasions

"Spike!" Angel grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as Spike walked through the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Don't have much else to do. Plus I believe you mentioned something about haunting you." Spike smirked. "You don't have to cover up. Not like it's something I haven't seen before."

Angel crossed his arms. "If you want free views, you might as well go back to stalking Gunn in the men's room."

"He threatened me."

"You're a ghost – or not a ghost – whatever Fred said." Angel reached for his hair gel. "Don't say a word."

"Not a peep." Spike moved like he was going to poke Angel's belly, but of course, he couldn't even poke Angel.

Angel rolled his eyes. "What did Gunn threaten to do?"

"Private matter. Let's just say whatever upgrade he received, it's good."

"Something to do with paying a hundred years of back taxes?"

Spike snorted. "Don't tell me that he got you too?"


End file.
